vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
Virtual Family Kingdom
Virtual Family Kingdom (VFK) is a Massive Multiplayer Online Game (MMOG) where people can create a character and can explore around VFK's ages, collect items, create rooms, talk to friends, complete quests, and much more. The website can be found here. May 22, 2008 (Beta testing) July 4, 2008 (Gamma testing) August 29, 2008 (Delta testing) History * News * VFK Newsletter * VFK Homepage * VFK Timeline * Developer Blog * Subscriptions/VIP Pass ** VIP Memberships * Loading Screens * Staff * Non-Playing Characters * EpicAges ** EpicAges Desktop ** EpicAges Mobile * ZugTug * OMG Trivia Mobile Getting Started * What is VFK? * Creating Your Character * 411 Help Fairy * Around the Kingdom * Talking ** Dictionary * Trading ** Scamming * Safety ** Being Banned * Toolbar ** Land Office ** VIP Event System ** Quests ** Crossword/Sudoku/Word Search Puzzles ** OMG Trivia ** Training ** Action Panel * Alpha Items * Beta Items * Gamma Items * Host Events ** Host Prizes * Maze * Member Gifts ** Training your Polly * Mini Games **Mini Game Prizes * Scavenger Hunts * Special Events The Inventory * Credits **Ice Coins **Sand Dollars ** Gold Stamps * Furniture * Clothing * Art * Pins * FX/Enchantments Around the Kingdom *The Map *Historical Ages *Medieval Age **Blacksmith **Castle Entrance **Castle Gate **Central Square **English Countryside I **English Countryside II **English Countryside III **English Countryside IV **Gate House **King Arthur's Court **Medieval Craft Shop **Merlin's Magic Shoppe **Merlin's Square **Stonehenge *Western Age **Audubon Dark Forest **Audubon Dark Forest - Classic **Audubon Deserted Desert **Audubon Deserted Desert - Classic **Audubon Tranquil Waterfall **Audubon Tranquil Waterfall - Classic **Audubon Tropical Jungle **Audubon's Wild Woods **Audubon's Wild Woods - Classic **Inside Hotel **Inside Marshall's Office **Livery Stable **Lobby Audubon's Wildlife Adventure Game ***Audubon's Wildlife Adventure **Lobby Audubon's Wildlife Adventure Game - Classic ***Audubon's Wildlife Adventure - Classic **Mister Ned's Stable **Outside Hotel **Outside Marshall's Office **Outside Mercantile **Western Mercantile ***Wild West Checkers *Colonial Age *Retro Age **Bumper Cars **Burger Cafe and Roller Skating **Dress Shop **Fountain Area **Gold Stamp Store ***Pony Express **Green House **Llama Corral **Malt Shop **Market Street **Park **Pink Couch Furniture **Pony Corral **Roller Skating Rink Lobby ***Roller Rink **Rooks Brothers **Street Corner **ZugTug Shop Exterior **ZugTug Shop *Epic Ages *Space Age **Engine Room **Galactic Trading Post ***Space Merchants (Not a room/lobby, click the Destiny Lamp to play) **Laser Tag - Outer Lobby ***Laser Tag - Game Lobby ****Laser Tag **Night Fighters - Outer Lobby ***Night Fighters - Game Lobby ****Night Fighters **Observation Deck **Station Upper Level **Space Command Center **Space Corridor **Space Pirates - Outer Lobby ***Space Pirates - Game Lobby ****Space Pirates ****Party Boat **Space Port Entrance *Faerie Age **Enchanted Cottage **Enchanted Store **Flower Patch **Inside Hollow Log **Moonlit Lily Pond ***Faerie Phere **Mystic Meadows **Outside Hollow Log *Merfolk Age **Ocean Window **Marine Pass **Neptune's Hollow **Sea Store **Treasure Cove *Splashtastic! **Diving Boards **Esplanade **Inland Ocean **Inland Ocean Shop **Outside Quake **Outside Tiki Theater **Promenade **Quake **Tiki Hot Tubs **Tiki Tiles **Tiki Tropics **Tsunami Slides *Icetastic! **Cafe **Entrance **Ice Rink ***Skating Rink **Icetastic Shop **Lodge *Open Road **Night Time Seattle ***Seattle Drive-In **Perfection **Raceway **Rolling Hills **Sunny Valley *Victorian Age **Autumn Imports ***Halloween Store 2008 ***Autumn Imports Roof **Christmas Store 2009 **Christmas Store 2010 **Christmas Store 2011 **Christmas Store 2012 **Christmas Store 2013 **Christmas Store 2014 **Corner of Balta Street **Gift Shoppe ***Christmas Store 2008 **Halloween Shop 2013 **Halloween Shop 2014 **Easter Shop **The Haunting of Sleepy Hollow - Outer Lobby ***The Haunting of Sleepy Hollow - Game Lobby ****The Haunting of Sleepy Hollow **Lobby Fireworks ***Fourth of July Fireworks **Lobby Fireworks - Classic ***Fourth of July Fireworks - Classic **Main Street **Mansion ***Mansion House ***Mansion Ballroom ****Mansion Balcony ***Mansion Hallway ***Mansion Living Room ***Victorian Haunted Mansion ***Santa's Room **Maze **Summer Park ***Pumpkin Patch ***The Pumpkin Patch! ***The Pumpkin Patch! (2013) ***Treelot - 1 ***Treelot - 2 ***Tree Lot - 1 ***Tree Lot - 2 ***Tree Lot - 3 ***Tree Lot - 4 ***Tree Lot - 5 ***Tree Lot - 6 **Victorian House *Australia **Australian Outback **Australian Waterfall **Ned Kelly's Hideout **Ocean Window ***Furniture Exchange **Outback I **Outback II **Outback III **Outback IV **Sydney Opera House **Sydney Opera House Back **Sydney Opera House Side **The Zoo ***Bondi Beach Other Rooms *The Garden *The Crossroads *UFO! *Dirigible Interior VFK Wrappers * VFK Wrappers * Inferno * VFK Buddy * VFK Gadget